As the costs of resin materials increase along with desires to minimize the impact of resin material waste, manufacturers are moving toward use of thinner and thinner gauges of resin films in their products. This is particularly true of manufacturers that implement high volumes of resin films in various forms, such as resin films for use in storage and waste products. While thinner gauge materials can represent obvious cost savings to the manufacturer, conventional production mechanisms can mean that use of thinner gauge film precursors results in lower durability of the end product. Although some recent technology may result, in some cases at least, in relatively thinner gauge products that may be as strong as their thicker counterparts, customers naturally sense from prior experience that thinner gauge materials are lower in quality and durability.
One instant cue to a customer of lower quality and durability of a bag is not only how thick or thin the bag feels, but also how thin or weak the bag “looks.” Generally speaking, customers tend to view translucence as an indication of relatively low strength. Thus, despite the fact that some conventional mechanisms can improve some aspects of film strength while nevertheless using thinner gauge film materials, the translucence of such bags tends to cause customers to believe the bag is nevertheless low quality. Manufacturers may try to overcome these sorts of difficulties by adding colorants or voiding agents to minimize this issue.
Depending on how they are used, however, colorants and voiding agents can sometimes weaken the chemical bonds in the film, and create a still weaker film. Moreover, the use of certain colors in a film or film structure may present unique challenges. For example, films with a white color may employ a pigment such as titanium dioxide (TiO2). However, titanium dioxide is quite expensive and may significantly increase the cost of a film that employs such a pigment. Other conventional mechanisms involve using multiple, very low gauge films in a laminate structure, where at least one of the films is colored. However, the aforementioned types of color additions to film, and the types of film structures are not typically well-suited for some applications and/or have proven to be problematic for various reasons in addition to those noted above.
For example, one color changeable laminate structure (or “laminate”) includes a pair of films in intimate contact with each other, and further includes a color generating film positioned adjacent one of the films. So long as the films are in intimate contact with each other, the laminate generates an interference color. However, absent intimate contact between the films, no color is generated. Thus, the color changeable laminate may not be well-suited for use in environments where, for example, delamination of the films is possible. As well, production processes for this structure can be difficult, and in some cases must be strictly controlled to ensure intimate contact throughout the entirety of the laminated films.
Another laminate displays a color change when the laminate is bent. This is achieved with a color generating metal disposed on a film of the laminate. The metal is in intimate contact with an anodic film, and creates color by light interference absorption effects. Absent intimate contact between the metal and the anodic film however, the color generation effects are not achieved. Moreover, production processes can be difficult, and in some cases must be strictly controlled to ensure intimate contact between all portions of the metal and the anodic film. As well, this laminate may not be well-suited for environments where: the use of metal is undesirable or impractical; delamination of the metal and anodic film is possible; and/or, it is desired to maintain the color of the laminate notwithstanding temporary or permanent changes to the geometry of the laminate.
As a final example, a further laminate structure can be constructed to display an irreversible color change upon delamination of two films in intimate contact with each other. Absent intimate initial contact between the films however, the color generation effects are not achieved. Thus, production processes must be strictly controlled to ensure intimate contact between the films so that when the films are delaminated, the desired effect is achieved. As well, this laminate may not be well-suited for environments where it is desired to maintain the color of the laminate notwithstanding temporary or permanent changes to the geometry of the laminate. Finally, this laminate structure may necessitate user intervention to effect the delamination necessary for achievement of the irreversible color change.
As the foregoing discussion suggests, there is a need for quality end products that, notwithstanding other aspects of their appearance and/or tactile impression, are configured to provide a positive indication to the consumer as to the quality of those products.